csdfandomcom-20200213-history
Sushi
Sushi is a Japanese food consisting on cooked vinegared rice with some seafood or other ingredients. In ''Cook, Serve, Delicious! ''it is considered an Exotic and Oceanic specialty food. Sushi is a fairly easy food to serve, and above all, fast. It will go as fast as keys are pressed (or taps), making it an ideal food for rush hours. However, any order of sushi that's not served as a Perfect Order will become a bad order. Sushi has only 8 ingredients total (ebi, roe, toro, tuna, salmon, mackerel, yellowtail and unagi), but 36 recipes to choose from. Sushi can be acquired for two-star restaurants or higher. It does not require any special equipment to be bought or prepared, and it is upgradeable to five stars. It costs $1800. Preparation A recipe will always call for 8 pieces of sushi, only varying the type and amount of each. Once all pieces have been placed, it is ready to be served. Recipes One star * Standard Sampler: Ebi x2, Roe x2, Toro x2, Tuna x2. * Roe Special: Ebi x3, Roe x4, Toro. * Tuna Platter: Ebi, Roe, Toro, Tuna x5. * Ebi Special: Ebi x5, Roe, Toro, Tuna. * Ocean Plate: Ebi x3, Roe x2, Toro, Tuna x2. * Sea Spirit: Ebi, Roe x2, Toro x3, Tuna x2. * Mixed Delicious: Ebi x2, Roe x3, Toro x2, Tuna. * Toro Special: Ebi, Roe, Toro x5, Tuna. Two star * Salmon Special: Ebi, Roe, Tuna, Salmon x5. * Fives Delight: Ebi, Roe, Toro x2, Tuna, Salmon x3. * Delight Platter: Ebi x2, Roe x2, Toro, Tuna, Salmon x2. * Plate of Great: Ebi, Roe x2, Toro, Tuna x2, Salmon x2. * ETS Tray: Ebi x3, Toro x2, Salmon x3. * Shogun Plate: Roe x3, Toro x2, Tuna, Salmon x2. * East Sampler: Ebi x2, Toro x2, Tuna x2, Salmon x2. Three star * Mackerel Special: Tuna x2, Salmon, Mackerel x5. * Gourmet Platter: Ebi x2, Roe x2, Toro, Tuna, Mackerel x2. * Special Sampler: Ebi x2, Roe, Toro, Tuna, Salmon, Mackerel x2. * The Mix: Ebi, Toro, Tuna x2, Salmon, Mackerel x3. * Rice Sampler: Ebi x2, Toro x2, Salmon x2, Mackerel x2. * Chomper Plate: Ebi, Roe x3, Tuna x2, Salmon, Mackerel. Four star * Yellowtail Special: Toro, Salmon, Mackerel, Yellowtail x5. * Gourmet Sampler: Ebi, Roe, Toro, Tuna, Salmon x2, Mackerel, Yellowtail. * Bail Tray: Toro, Tuna, Mackerel x2, Yellowtail x4. * YUM Tray: Roe x2, Tuna x2, Salmon, Yellowtail x3. * Sea of Ocean: Ebi x3, Toro, Tuna x2, Yellowtail x2. * Blue Oil Delight: Ebi x2, Toro x2, Salmon x2, Mackerel, Yellowtail. Five star * Unagi Special: Roe, Mackerel, Yellowtail, Unagi x5. * Emperor Special: Ebi, Roe, Toro, Tuna, Salmon, Mackerel, Yellowtail, Unagi. * Golden Tray: Tuna, Salmon, Mackerel, Yellowtail, Unagi x4. * Fortune: Salmon, Mackerel x2, Yellowtail x2, Unagi x3. * Slam Platter: Ebi x2, Roe, Tuna, Mackerel x2, Yellowtail, Unagi. * Tray Platter Plate: Roe x3, Tuna x2, Mackerel, Yellowtail, Unagi. * The Misteries: Ebi x3, Toro, Salmon, Unagi x3. * Royal Debut: Toro x3, Salmon, Yellowtail x3, Unagi. * Chunchy Plate: Tuna x3, Mackerel x3, Yellowtail, Unagi. Boosters and detractors Sushi has more boosters than detractors. In addition, boosters are powerful and none of the detractors give negative buzz, unless sushi is left on the menu for more than two consecutive days. It is therefore a great choice for the menu. Boosters: Rainy Companion, The Big Tipper, Health Nuts, Afternoon Delight. Detractors: Menu Rot, Trashy Food, Perfection. Upgrade Path Category:Food Category:Specialty food Category:Exotic food Category:Oceanic food Category:Articles missing uppgrade information